<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Fantasy-The Magical Chosen One by Sylvanas_Skywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955429">Star Fantasy-The Magical Chosen One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker'>Sylvanas_Skywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Crossover AUs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Crossover, Episode: s04e04 Shadow Warrior, Esper Padme, Exile Anakin, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Cal Kestis, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Half-Esper Anakin, Half-Esper Cal Kestis, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Mage Anakin, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, True parentage, if you can even call it that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dooku is about to capture Anakin on Naboo, Anakin retaliates with the powerful blast, killing him. Fearing that the Jedi will banish him for the murder, he flees into the exile...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Cal Kestis, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo, Tina Branford | Terra Branford &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Tina Branford | Terra Branford &amp; Cal Kestis, Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Crossover AUs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The new power awakens!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin's power awakens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Clone Wars rages across the Galaxy, with the Republic and the Separatists fighting each other for their own goals, one for unification, another for independence. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Jedi are searching for a Sith Lord, who is behind the War, as the war rages on and many Jedi have lost their lives</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>However, all is about to change...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On Naboo, Anakin was riding his speeder, as he was pursuing Rish Loo. Once again, Naboo was under attack by the Separatists. The Shadow Virus was not enough, as now, there was a distrust between the humans and the natives on Naboo.</p><p>The leader of the Gungans was to declare the war on human population of Naboo for some reason and blamed the humans for the trouble. It was actually revealed that Boss Lyonie was controlled by Rish Loo using a necklace, which was discovered and destroyed. Anakin pursued the Minister, as the Separatists then attacked.</p><p>Anakin arrived at the hideout, where Rish Loo was present.</p><p>"Master, I have done what you asked. Skywalker is here," Rish Loo said.</p><p>"Young Master Skywalker, you're nothing if not relentless. What a surprise," Dooku remarked.</p><p>"Dooku," Anakin said.</p><p>"You're a fool, Rish Loo," Dooku said as he killed the Gungan.</p><p>"Why bring the war to Naboo?" Anakin asked as he ignited his lightsaber.</p><p>"How quickly you forget. After all, the war started here years ago."</p><p>"You were a part of that first battle?" Anakin asked with a surprise.</p><p>The Sith control everything, you just don't know it," Dooku replied as he then engaged into the duel with each other.</p><p>Soon, Anakin found himself cornered by the enemies and he would ensure that Grievous got captured by the Republic and not get away this time.</p><p>Then, something surged in Anakin, as his palm ignited in the flame as he focused his power and then, he caused a huge blast, that killed everyone in them, save for Anakin, as Dooku lied scorched on the floor and the MagnaGuards were fried scrap metal. Rish Loo's body was also now scorched by the flames.</p><p>Anakin looked around as he was amazed, but terrified. He approached the scorched body and examined it. The flames had killed Dooku instantly and the flames faded</p><p>The lightsaber was still intact and with him. But this didn't worry Anakin the most. He was very worried about others reactions and especially the Jedi Council's, who would have one more reason to kick the Chosen One out of the Jedi Order, as they would claim that he was truly dangerous and have him expelled. He hated to leave Ahsoka, but he had no choice.</p><p>But, before he would leave his old life behind, he would speak to Padme...</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Ani? He been gone mui long time," Jar Jar asked.</p><p>I'm not sure, Jar Jar."</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Please, meet up with me near the ship," Anakin spoke.</em> </span>
</p><p>Padme agreed to come and found the speeder was seen and Padme was happy to see that it was Anakin. But, her joy dropped when she saw that he was afraid. Very afraid.</p><p>"Ani" she exclaimed as she embraced her husband.</p><p>"Padme!" he replied back as he hugged her back. He shed tears from his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ani?" she asked, as he saw that his blue eyes that were full of worry.</p><p>"Padme, please, do not hate me for what I am about to tell you," he spoke as he wiped tears with his left hand, that was the flesh one.</p><p>"Anakin, you know that I will not hate you, just like after your mother's death. What's wrong? Why are you afraid?" she asked with a concern.</p><p>"I was defending myself against Dooku and his MagnaGuards, as suddenly, I find myself channel something, that caused the room to go ablaze, killing Dooku and turning the droids into a scrap metal. I am not sure how I did it, but I can't stay in the Order. If they discover that I killed him, they will banish me as they will have one more reason as of why I am dangerous to them.</p><p>"Ani, you don't have to go! We will find out what is that power that you have and you can stay here on Naboo, while we investigate! Please, Ani!" Padme pleaded.</p><p>"I can't, Angel. I need to find out about my new powers on my own. Padme, I am sorry. I also hate the title of the Chosen One! They put the burden on the child, and I am suffering as the result," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Be careful, Ani. May the Force be with you," Padme said as she embraced her husband.</p><p>"You too. Please, tell Jedi that we've got Grievous and the war will soon end, especially with Dooku's death," Anakin said. He already sensed that Grievous was captured and one brave individual's sacrifice was not going to be in vain.</p><p>"Of course. With Dooku out of the way and Griveous captured, we will start peace negotiations. You deserve the break from the war," Padme replied as he got to the ship and left, while not aware that his new power did something to Padme and he would be bearing the gift. It also shielded him from being detected by the Jedi and the Sith, thus, Anakin Skywalker was lost to the Galaxy.</p><p>She then returned to the city, where Grievous was cuffed. The victory in the war was ensured with the General Grievous captured and Dooku dead.</p><p> </p><p>On the distant world, a human woman with turquoise hair, green eyes and the red dress was playing with the children.</p><p>For the last two decades, she was helping to keep peace between Espers and Humans as she and the Returners were able to kill Kefka Palazzo, before he could absorb the power of the Warring Triad. Magic was no longer abused by the people and the Gesthahlian Empire was eventually disbanded. The people were free and they had Terra Branford, the Half-Esper and the Returners to thank for that.</p><p>"I sensed it. His powers, they awakened," she said calmly.</p><p>"Terra?" someone asked.</p><p>She looked around to see a villager, who heard her calm speech.</p><p>"Whose powers?" another person asked nearby.</p><p>"My Ani's powers have awakened, but of the destruction. Could it be that he is still alive after all those years?"</p><p>"Who knows, Terra? No one was able to find him for years, not even the Returners, who believe that he died after being kidnapped and his babysitter murdered."</p><p>"I did not give up and I never will. I and others have been protecting this world to make it better for the Humans and Espers alike," Terra said with determination.</p><p>"Exactly. Now, we are at peace with Espers, who have been mending the world and have become our friends," someone agreed as they parted ways.</p><p>"Please, Ani. Come back home. We are waiting for you," Terra said to the stars, as she was waiting for her Ani to come back home.</p><p> </p><p>Back at Naboo, Grievous was detained and he was going to be sent to the Republic to be brought to justice. The Jedi had heard of Grievous' capture and Dooku's death from Padme, but she didn't disclose the details of the duel between Dooku and Anakin, as she knew that if the Council found out, they would pursue Anakin and have him expelled.</p><p>So, they sent Obi-Wan to get Grievous transported to Corusant. The news that he was captured was a music to their ears, as he already killed a lot of Jedi.</p><p>But, he arrived to see only Senator Amidala, who was worried.</p><p>"Senator, where is Anakin? Is he resting somewhere after the capture?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, let's find a private spot, while the Clones are taking Grievous to the ship," Padme suggested, to which Obi-Wan was confused, then he agreed.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, it's serious and I don't want to jeopardize Anakin's current whereabouts, even if I don't know where he is going, so please, do not tell the Council about what had happened between Anakin and Dooku," she said.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"He...He killed Dooku with some kind of fire power that scorched the whole room. He didn't have the weapon, as he said that he channeled the energy that isn't the Force and the whole room went on fire. I wasn't there, so I needed Anakin's word alone on the description.</p><p>"He is afraid that the Council will banish him for that and, thus, he has fled into the exile. Plus, I have something to reveal to you. I and Anakin have been married ever since the First Battle of Geonosis," she declared.</p><p>"I suspected that something was between you and Anakin, but I never thought that he would marry," Obi-Wan admitted.</p><p>"He believes that you will rat him out to the Council, so this is why he never told you all this time," Padme said.</p><p>"I would never do this to Anakin. How did I fail him so hard that he doesn't trust me enough to tell his problems?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"You never understood him! You were too busy mourning Qui-Gon's death and you resented him for replacing you in your late Master's heart! You dismissed his visions as dreams and his mother died, leaving him heartbroken and he could have Fallen, if not for me! Not to mention, he hates his title of the Chosen One and no longer wants to be a part of the Order that hates him. He told me that before he fled into the exile. Well, good luck looking for him, as I have no idea where he is," Padme replied as she then walked away.</p><p>Obi-Wan's heart sunk. He failed his former Padawan very spectacularly, as Padme's rant sounded like Anakin resented Obi-Wan in every way possible. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was having a hard time and he did nothing about it, Anakin's mother died as the result of his nightmares of being dismissed as dreams and Anakin couldn't tell his former Master about him being married to Padme, because he believed that he would rat them out to the Jedi Council.</p><p>Lastly, the hidden power emerged in Anakin that had him fleeing into the exile as he feared that the Council would expel him over killing Dooku with the fire.</p><p>"What have I done?!" Obi-Wan sobbed as he realized that he failed his former Padawan and Master at the same time. "Anakin, forgive me!"</p><p>But, it was too late, as Anakin had left after something awakened in Anakin that caused him to flee. Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin would be alright out there, wherever he was.</p><p> </p><p>In space, Anakin traveled in the ship that he borrowed, as he felt the energy coursing through him. He had no idea of what was happening to him and he had indigo eyes instead.</p><p>He still wondered what kind of power could awaken that terrified Anakin to the core. Was this a secret branch of the Dark Side of the Force? Or was it something else?</p><p>All of this made him wish that he wasn't the Chosen One. The dogmatic rules, the war, all of this was tiresome already to him. He was now leaving the Order due to something mysterious in him. He was glad to leave, but he hated leaving Ahsoka behind and hoped that she would be cared for by Obi-Wan or Plo Koon.</p><p>However, he had to stop his train of thoughts, when he saw that he was caught in the crossfire of one space battle and before he could hyperjump, his ship was hit and it went out of the control and it sent him to a planet, which was unique and he struggled to steer to make sure that he didn't land in the settlement.</p><p>His ship crashed in a forest, where he struggled to get out and he was glad that the Force was keeping him alive, as he was about to pass out. He then sensed people coming nearby, as his ship must have attracted attention of the locals. He already crawled out from the pilot seat and laid down on the grass. He ensured that his lightsaber was with him.</p><p>"We need to bring him to the local Mage!" one of them said as he then passed out.</p><p>He later awoke to see younglings, who were curious with him, as he wore different clothing. He also saw that he was in the room with one bed, in which he rested.</p><p>"He is awake, Ms Terra!" one of them exclaimed.</p><p><em>"Terra?" </em>Anakin thought as he saw the woman in question. She was so beautiful, with her turquoise hair, green eyes and red dress. She was an Angel, a different one. Her eyes were filled with innocence and happiness, but the pain as well.</p><p>"You're awake, that's good. The little ones, I need to talk with this young man alone," she spoke.</p><p>"Of course, Ms Terra," they happily replied as they then departed from the room.</p><p>"So you are this Terra. I am Anakin Skywalker," he replied.</p><p>"Anakin, that name is very familiar to me. In fact, I recognize you just by your eyes. You're finally home!"</p><p>"Am I?" Anakin simply asked.</p><p>"Of course, my darling. I missed you so much!" she replied happily.</p><p>"Pardon me, Terra, how do you know me?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Because, Anakin, I am your mother," she answered as she embraced him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell me about my Father and meeting with the Jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin learns of his father and meets his ghost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, what?!" Anakin exclaimed as he pulled himself from Terra. There was no way she was his mother. His mother was a former slave, not some strange woman.</p><p>"Ani, are you not happy to see me? I missed you dearly," Terra replied as she was shocked at his outburst.</p><p>"You abandoned me to slavery!" Anakin accused Terra, as she was shocked at what she had just heard.</p><p>"What?! You were a slave as a child?!" she exclaimed with sorrow in her tone.</p><p>"I was, until the Jedi found me at age of nine. I take it that you knew nothing of my upbringing?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Ani, I would never abandon you to a cruel life that I endured myself! Despite the circumstances of your birth, I loved you from the moment I found out that I was carrying you. You were my light, my Angel and I fought to make a better world for you and other people, who wanted freedom from the Empire!" she replied as she sobbed.</p><p>Anakin realized that she spoke the truth. She was seeking the best and kept him. He was a precious person for her and his disappearance harmed her greatly, as she was very happy to see him again.</p><p>"You didn't mention my father. Who is he? Do I have one?" Anakin said as he began to accept reality.</p><p>"Your father...He was not sane man after the brutal experiments that the Gestahlian Empire had done on him. We were weapons to Emperor Gestahl."</p><p>"Was?" Anakin asked again. He didn't like what he heard.</p><p>"Before my memories awoke...I do not want to remember of what was between us, but I wore a Slave Collar that came off after I, Biggs and Wedge found the frozen Esper in the mine," Terra began.</p><p>"He enslaved you?!" Anakin exclaimed with shock.</p><p>"After the Collar was removed, I had amnesia. I was also pregnant with you, maybe a month or two along. In fact, I killed fifty Imperial Soldiers with my powers, while under his control. That's all I remember.</p><p>"After finding a frozen Esper, the collar was broken and I was on the run. I met the Returners, the Rebels. I was afraid of my power, but you and others helped me to gain confidence and I used magic to fight against the Empire.</p><p>"What happened to my father?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"He had done so many despicable things and he was executed after the late Emperor decided that Kefka was to be executed for his crimes. Kefka killed him, before he was slain in battle. The Warring Triad remained untouched and the Espers sealed them away.</p><p>"I and remaining Espers are recovering and are at peace with humans. I am Half-Esper, so you inherited some of my Esper blood and Magic as the result," Terra explained.</p><p>"Did Father know that he created me with his acts?" Anakin asked with the disgust in his tone, as he didn't consider Kefka to be his father, not after what he had done to his mother and her people, the Espers. Obi-Wan was a better father figure at this point to Anakin.</p><p>"He never found out, and I told the Returners that I had no idea how the pregnancy happened. It was better this way.</p><p>"You disappeared when you were three years old. I was playing with other children and someone was taking you for a walk. But, they didn't come back and I went after them, only to find them dead and you gone. I was devastated and I prayed that you would be alright, wherever you were.</p><p>"The Returners adore you and miss you badly. I've been taking care of children ever since. I missed you very dearly and I hoped that you would return and here you are, the Fate returned you back home, where you truly deserved</p><p>"Maybe we shall spill the news that I came back?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Exactly. I will send the news of your return to the others. They will be happy to see you again."</p><p>"Good idea. Excuse me, I need some fresh air," he replied as he departed from the room and the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stood outside of the orphanage and he pondered on the new discovery. He was the son of a man, who had been never evil to begin with, but the experiments made him go insane to the point that he wanted to conquer the world and was absolutely vile to the Espers.</p><p>He enslaved Terra, Anakin's mother and before her escape, he had impregnated her, which was rape. And she was eighteen at that time. He didn't want to think of what his mother had to endure while enslaved and pregnant after gaining freedom. But, she loved her baby and Anakin was innocent, despite everything that his father had done to her.</p><p>He hated Kefka at this point and wished that his father was someone else in blood. He somewhat fortunately had Obi-Wan, but that man failed at the times and didn't understand him. He was missing a father figure that was both sane and caring.</p><p><em>"Am I really unfortunate with the parentage and life lottery?" </em>he thought to himself, as he signed to himself. His origins were already dark enough, but then being abducted by the traveling slavers, scrutinized by the Jedi Council, who never appreciated his talents to begin with, his foster mother dying and the war itself bringing more trouble. His life was a wreck and only two people were light in his life, Padme and Ahsoka.</p><p>And now, he had Magic, that he inherited from the both sides. He wondered why it didn't awaken when he tried to save Tofen Vane, a Separatist Pilot, when his aircraft went ablaze during the battle. Anakin guessed that the evil side was always with him and his father had some bolts lose because of the magic infusion that he underwent, when he was experimented on. Still, this didn't excuse the things that he had done to Terra and her people.</p><p>He was afraid of his new power, especially after hearing about Kefka. He held his lightsaber in his hand as he realized that the Force was true heritage at this point.</p><p>"I sensed you fear, what's wrong?" Terra asked as she found her son in very sour mood after hearing the story of his past.</p><p>"It's just that I am afraid of my new powers, after I killed one of the Sith with it. I am a Jedi, or was, until recently. The Separatists attempted to attack my wife's homeplanet called Naboo again. I was pursuing someone, who used a necklace to control a ruler, before I realized that the necklace had the mind control enchantment. It was somewhat similar to the Slave Collar that you wore. In fact," Anakin replied as he ignited his lightsaber and Terra was intrigued as she saw the color. It was blue, matching his eyes. So, he was a warrior along with being a mage.</p><p>"I will explain everything to you and your friends when they come. I will practice for a bit with my lightsaber," he added.</p><p>"Of course. I will make dinner for you and the other children. I will call you when the dinner is ready," Terra replied as she departed back to the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was feeling the guilt consuming him from within. His former Padawan was gone and Padme had no idea where he was. This clearly meant that Anakin didn't want to be followed.</p><p>The good news was that they were able to escort Grievous to Corusant and now, he was going to be a scrap metal for his war crimes and deaths of countless Jedi. With Dooku's death and Asajj Ventress' fate unknown, they had to find a Sith Lord that they were searching for.</p><p>They knew that Darth Sidious would try to find another apprentice, after Anakin killed Dooku (Padme still didn't reveal how he died, as she kept Anakin's secret and so did Obi-Wan, who knew that Anakin would be searched across Galaxy because of his sudden disappearance).</p><p>Mon Mothma and Bail Organa also knew of what happened and they swore to keep the discovery a secret, until Anakin found out about his powers and he was going to reveal it after his potential return.</p><p>They kept it from Palpatine, as he didn't need to know, as especially, another player was going to enter the play...</p><p> </p><p>Anakin practicing some moves to show his mother's friends with his lightsaber, as he then decided to try and meditate to clear his thoughts and fears.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"My, my, what a surprise, a sane copy of me, but with some traits of that half-blood," a voice spoke.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Anakin asked as he stood up,</p><p><span class="u"><em>"Me? I am just curious in what Terra had given birth to after my own demise at her and the Returners' hands," </em></span>Kefka Palazzo's ghost replied as he appeared near Anakin in the manner of an actor appearing on a stage. He matched Terra's description of the man in question and he was indeed the insane Jester, as he was wearing a most obnoxious outfit that Anakin ever had to see in his entire life.</p><p>"Seeing me, your own child, while you know that you raped my mother while she was a slave to you? You have some audacity, Jester," Anakin snarled.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I violated her? I would never do that. Sure, I loved her, but I have no idea myself of your birth, until now. She hid the identity of the sire well from the world, myself included. I never slept with Terra, when she wore the collar, so you were conceived by either Magic or some other miracle," Kefka protested.</em> </span>
</p><p>"You are lying, as your insanity often speaks for itself. What do you want?" Anakin asked, as he had no patience at this point.</p><p><span class="u"> <em>"You are so mad at everyone," Kefka chuckled as he floated in the air. "You have anger towards those who disrespect you and it's so delicious."</em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p>"I know, the Jedi Council. Those fools never understood me. I was a child that needed to follow their rulers, or be always lectured. My former mentor got these as well. I am happy to be here, to be honest," Anakin confessed to the ghost of the Jester.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I suggest that you make those fools suffer at the hands of your new power. They never understood you and you could display them reasons why they are wrong in the treating you in the way they did."</em> </span>
</p><p>"Using my new powers?! You sure have a lot of bolts loose at this point!" Anakin exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Don't you want to end the Clone Wars, the war that you've been fighting in? I am sure that you want to see it end!" Kefka said, who didn't even flinch from the outburst and seemed to be delighted.</em> </span>
</p><p>"I do want for the war to end, but not in the way that you suggested. Leave, you insane monster! You are no father of mine!" Anakin exclaimed with anger.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Okay, okay, I will leave my own child alone. I was just advising you on how to use the power to end the war that you are a part of," Kefka chuckled as he then left in the same way he came.<br/></em> </span>
</p><p>Anakin was angry at the man for his atrocities. Kefka was lying as his insanity spoke for itself ninety procent of the time and he was not even sincere. Anakin really wished at this point that someone else was his father by blood, rather than an insane Jester.</p><p>But, despite being mad, he saw the sorrow and pain in Kefka's eyes, like he didn't want to be in this position, but his insanity took over and he was a madman. His forced smile when he was telling the truth clearly spoke the volumes of his suffering from what happened to him in life. It was still present, even in death.</p><p>An idea then hit Anakin as he knew that his 'father' would agree on the idea that Anakin had, so he reached out and spoke:</p><p>"If you wish to do me a favor and somewhat of a redemption, find who is a Sith Lord that we've been searching for. Dooku was killed by my hand or Magic, so watch Chancellor Palpatine and try to find out if he is the Master. I am starting with him in just case, as I remember a vision on the world of Mortis that hints of Palpatine being a Sith Lord."</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Oh ho ho, with pleasure! I will watch the Republic Chancellor! And it will be the last suspect at this point! No one will know that I am near. Shall I watch someone else while at it?" Kefka asked with a joy in his tone.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Watch only Palpatine and do watch the Jedi. I need to know in just case if they are looking for me. To think that I actually had a biological mother and if they rejected me at age of nine, Magic would have taken me to here and I would still detest them for denying me from becoming one of them. Now, I've seen the truth, the Jedi was never my destiny," Anakin replied.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Sure, sure. I will let you know if those peacekeeper fools are trying to pull off any stunt concerning you. Your absence from the war will be your revenge against these fools for the pain that they caused you!" Kefka happily said as he then vanished again.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Who you were speaking with, Ani?" Terra asked as she approached her son.</p><p>"Kefka. He had the actual audacity to approach me right now and tell me how I can use Magic to end the Clone Wars. He was egging me to use my new powers to do it. I am not him, who is willing to inflict destruction. I will never be like him," Anakin replied.</p><p>"He's not himself, remember. I guess he was trying to tell you what you could do with them to aid in the conflict,"  Terra said.</p><p>"I am not using Magic to fight in the Clone Wars. But, I will have him doing the spy work on the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic. I now remember a vision and shared a bit of it to him."</p><p>"That way, you'll have your vision confirmed. Maybe Kefka will be useful as a ghost. I still do not trust him, but if he is a good help, then it is alright,"</p><p>"Let's not think about the Jester for now. I want to have a peaceful evening for once during this war," Anakin said.</p><p>"Yes, the dinner is ready. Let's not think about the war and horror and have peaceful evening," Terra agreed as they went to the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>At the Chancellor's Office, Palpatine was enraged. Anakin killed Dooku and escaped. Not to mention, the Jedi had no answer on his whereabouts, as they replied: "We have no idea where Anakin Skywalker at the moment and we cannot find him at the moment."</p><p>This was undermining his plans for the Chosen One, as Anakin was out of his reach. He needed to salvage the situation and find the replacaments for Anakin and Dooku, as the former disappeared and the latter was killed. Grievous was also captured and he was going to be turned to the scrap metal and Palpatine was too late to change anything.</p><p><em>"He, he, here is the sweet Chancellor my boy was talking about. I will watch him, this Senate and the Jedi and see if the things that he mentioned to Terra are bad as they sound," </em>Kefka chuckled to himself as he found a spot to watch him. He would spy, while melding with an object, so no one would suspect that a ghost was watching them.</p><p>He also was overjoyed to see Palpatine mad, as this meant that Dooku had some connection and Anakin killing him stopped some schemes. However, Kefka knew that the scheme was much more than that and Anakin asked him to spy for a good reason.</p><p>Kefka would ensure that he would keep an eye on the Jedi and not speak to them, unless Anakin deemed it necessary.</p><p>But the mission was going to be fun, as he was going to not only keep an eye on the Chancellor, he was also keeping an eye on the Jedi, who were interesting people that he had to hear about.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"May the Force be with you," Kefka heard through the Force.</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><em>"You too, the dear one. What is the Force?" </em></span>Kefka thought as he found the comfortable spot in the huge vase to watch Palpatine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, I played Kefka's theme from FF6 during the scene, when Anakin meets Kefka's ghost.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion, Discovery and Angel that met a Jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin meets his mother's friends and discovers something, while Padme meets a Jester.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin awoke early next morning with the new strength, as the Magic pulsed through his veins. He slept well, as he didn't have nightmares and was able to put the worries behind for now, as he was in the new place.</p><p>He felt a huge headache and felt his stomach contents rise up, as he covered his mouth with his hand. He also felt very dizzy, as he sat down on the bed.</p><p>One of the children was near the bed. She was holding the dish with some food.</p><p>"Mr Anakin, Ms Terra asked us to cook food for you, as you appear to be sick and need help," she said as Anakin nodded and lifted the dish from her hands with the Force, before she departed from the room.</p><p>"Thanks, the little one. I will join up with others soon enough," Anakin replied as he then ate the food on the dish, put it on the nightstand and dressed into his robes. He combed his hair and then went to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered. At the table, Anakin saw Terra and the group of the people, who were waiting for something, or someone. He sat down at the chair next to Terra's.</p><p>"So, Terra, who is this charming man? A new pal?" one of the men asked.</p><p>"Edgar, that's an Angel who was stolen from us all those years ago, Anakin," Terra replied as Anakin stood up from his seat and bowed to the others.</p><p>Many nearly jumped in the excitement to see a familiar face, who was shyly smiling at them. No longer he was a beautiful three year old child, but he was now a handsome twenty year old adult. The blue eyes shined, as a scar was slashed across his right eye and he had cute curly blond hair. He wore unique dark robes, which had the cloak and a hood. Also, a strange tube was on his belt.</p><p>Anakin then was overwhelmed by the embraces from each companion, including one man, who had green hair and wore fur. He called himself Gau and Anakin was licked by the man.</p><p>"Easy, please! I feel a bit unwell as of recent. I am glad to see all of you too, nonetheless," Anakin replied as he then stood up and used the cloth to wipe himself from the saliva.</p><p>"Gau sorry," Gau said as he backed away a bit.</p><p>"It's okay. I had just returned back home, after undergoing one big mess of a life. I am happy here," Anakin replied as he got another lick from Gau.</p><p>"Where were you, before you came back here? I know that you were found in a destroyed airship of sorts," Terra said.</p><p>"I...there was a battle recently and I engaged into the duel with the Sith Lord named Dooku. I was actually pursuing someone, as they caused a huge trouble on another world.</p><p>"I engaged into a battle with another warrior, but I didn't expect him to be there. And when I was cornered, I projected fire that killed everyone, save for myself in that room. I am terrified of the power that awakened in me," Anakin explained, leaving out the term Sith, Force and the Jedi, as the people of the world hadn't heard of these things before.</p><p>"It was same with Terra, Kid. We will ensure that you aren't afraid of the new power. She turned into her Esper form and flew up, when she encountered the same Esper," Locke Cole replied. He was a thief and somewhat of a treasure hunter.</p><p>"Thanks, Locke," Anakin replied back as he held his lightsaber in his hand.</p><p>"What's that tube that you're holding, anyway? Some sort of gear?" Edgar Figaro asked.</p><p>"This? It's what makes me a Jedi, a Lightsaber," Anakin replied as he ignited his lightsaber. Everyone saw that it was the shade of of blue, before he turned it off and placed it back onto his belt.</p><p>"Cool. Looks like Ultima Weapon, a sword that we once had," Locke remarked.</p><p>"What's a Jedi? A warrior?" Celes Chere asked.</p><p>"The Order that I was once a part of are Peacekeepers, but I was in the war, that is raging across the Galaxy. I was the General, until the battle that I mentioned," Anakin replied.</p><p>"So, the guardians of peace turned warriors? I wonder why."</p><p>"I've been thinking last night, they aren't peacekeepers that they should be. I believe that they have been corrupted," Anakin replied. Everyone looked confused a bit, before Anakin said: "I need a long time to explain everything and that is not today. But I will say that I am married to my Angel, Padme Amidala, or Padme Skywalker. She is a lovely woman."</p><p>"Exactly. One thing at the time, my Angel," Terra agreed. She was happy to hear that her son was married and looked forward to meet her daughter in the law.</p><p>Anakin nodded, as he then used the Force to narrow down his illness, that left him stunned. He was pregnant with his and Padme's children, as he sensed three life forms in him, which meant that Padme was pregnant, before the magic transferred the embryos to him.</p><p><em>"Force, how I am to explain that to them?" </em>he thought as he knew that he had to explain one thing at the time.</p><p>Still, he had a happy time talking with Terra's companions. He was glad to be back home, where he belonged, Gaia. He was looking foward to meet the Espers, his mother's people.</p><p> </p><p>On Naboo, Padme returned after Grievous was escorted. He would be destroyed and the war would end soon enough. The victory was assured and the peace was going to be negotiated after their general and leader killed.</p><p>She needed to tell her family about her marriage, as it was the time, even if Anakin wasn't here to meet them, as he was away on his own mission to find out about the power that awakened in him.</p><p>Anakin missing was the only blemish during a revelation, as Anakin was searching on the origins of his new powers and he needed to be alone in this. She didn't mind that, but she wished that he did tell of where he was going, so she wouldn't be that worried.</p><p>But, her husband was a Jedi, who was invicible, especially with the fire power that awakened in him. He was in no danger, unless he managed to get himself in trouble again.</p><p>She arrived at the Naberrie's residence, where her family awaited. She contacted them to let them know that she was coming.</p><p>"I've been married for the last year to the Jedi, who protected me before the war began. It's Anakin Skywalker," she declared.</p><p>You could hear the pin drop as her family looked surprised, except for Sola Naberrie, her sister, who had 'I knew it!" expression on her face.</p><p>"I couldn't tell you yet, as we decided that after the war we would reveal, but as the war approaching its end, I am here to reveal our marriage," Padme said.</p><p>"But, he isn't with you. What happened?" Sola asked.</p><p>"He had to flee, as something happened, when the Separatists attacked Naboo. He went after Rish Loo and encountered Count Dooku Anakin channeled some sort of energy that turned into flames and Dooku was killed along with MagnaGuards being fried into the scrap metal. He is afraid that the Jedi Council will have one more reason to kick him out, as they clearly hate him, thus, he fled to wherever he is now," Padme replied.</p><p>All of her family were shocked as they heard Padme's story of what happened during that battle and where Anakin was now.</p><p>"Padme, as much as we are disappointed that you didn't tell us after the war started, we are happy for you," Jobal said as she and her family hugged Padme.</p><p>"Ani's missing, that's a blemish right now. He said that he went off to investigate about his new powers, before he returns. I do hope that everything will be alright now and he did tell me that he will return, once he finds out more about his powers," Padme said as she rose a glass as a toast about the war's upcoming end.</p><p>Unknown to Padme and her family, a certain Jester was floating behind and he thought: <span class="u"><em>"Are you sure that the war is really over, dear sweet Padme? You rushed with your declaration of your marriage, that is for certain. Ani boy will not happy at all."<br/></em></span><span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>On Gaia, Anakin placed his hand onto the abdomen, as he felt the Force Signatures of his and Padme's triplet babies, who were growing in him. He was excited about being a father, but, he wondered if they would inherit his powers in both Magic and the Force.</p><p>He had heard that the Warring Triad were sealed away to prevent anyone from abusing the power and cause anymore troubles. The Espers and humans were at peace and they would fight to protect that peace. Anakin also decided to help them, as he had the Esper blood in his veins.</p><p>His form had to yet awaken, but he believed that he had to learn the Trance ability to do it, or let something happen for him to transform, just like with Magic a day ago. He wondered now how he was pregnant with his and Padme's children.</p><p>He realized that it was Magic that transferred the babies from Padme to him and now, he was the one, who had to hide his pregnancy from those, who would use it against him and Padme. He didn't want the Separatists or the Republic to find him, as he doubted that the war was about to end.</p><p>No, a Sith Lord was pulling the strings in the background and he was right to send Kefka spying onto the Chancellor for him. He still didn't hear from the mad Jester.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Oh, my boy, I am not impressed by the show that your wife has pulled." </em> </span>
</p><p>It was the insane Jester again. His green specter eyes shined with displeasure. Anakin was not used to a ghost talking to him, especially of a Jester.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"What do I mean? I mean that she is celebrating too early. We know that the war is not yet over. I mean, the henchmen had been taken out, but not the mastermind behind the war. And we know that the Mastermind can find another henchman to do the job," Kefka said as he appeared next to Anakin and sat at the bed.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Well, if you said that, it means that the Jedi have to find him as soon as they can, as I am not rescuing them, unless something urgent happens. By the way, what about the Chancellor?" Anakin asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"The Chancellor? Your Flight made him very angry! I am impressed! And the Jedi are trying to locate you, but your darling keeps her mouth really shut about your whereabouts, even if she doesn't know where you are right now!" Kefka replied as he laughed.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Thanks for bringing music to my ears, Kefka. Padme is an Angel, but a good one. If you approach her, please do not tell her your name or who asked you to spy on Palpatine," Anakin said.</p><p><span class="u"> <em>"Exactly. I will keep an eye on him and notify you if he is the Mastermind behind the Clone Wars.</em> </span> <span class="u"><em>Also, I wish you and your babies good night that you four defiantly need it the most right now." Kefka said, before he vanished.</em> </span></p><p>Anakin laid down in the bed, as he smiled. He began to adore the Jester's remarks.</p><p>Still, Anakin had heard the horrible things that his father had done, which including the poisoning of the entire castle and the Esper drainage, which made the former Jedi detest his father. But, he began to realize that something was in Kefka, that led to his atrocities, as he was a good man before the experiment that twisted into a maniac.</p><p>As he laid down in his bed, he placed his hand onto the abdomen and sent the soothing waves to the babies, as he then hummed a soft tune.</p><p>"Good night, Luke, Leia and Hayden, sweet dreams," he said softly to his unborn sons and daughter, before he fell asleep in his bed. Tomorrow, he would begin his journey on Gaia.</p><p> </p><p>Padme was resting in her apartment. She had just come back from Naboo and was waiting for the news about the cleanup that was undergoing, as the battle was over and she didn't mention of how Dooku was killed.</p><p>For some reason, the Chancellor was very angry at Anakin's disappearance. Maybe that was because no one had any idea where Anakin was and he was seeking his friend?</p><p>The Chancellor's anger made Padme suspicious of his behavior towards Anakin. They were friends, sure, but Anakin's disappearance didn't cause concern for a wellbeing, but the one, where Palpatine looked angry.</p><p>This made Padme believe that there was much more to that friendship. Something very sinister, actually.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"And you are right, dear Angel," </em></span>a voice cackled nearby.<span class="u"></span></p><p>"Who are you?" she asked.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"Me? I am a spy, that keeps an eye on your very angry Chancellor. Not revealing the name, as my employer asked me not to," </em></span>the visitor replied, as he showed up. Padme thought that a person was a clown, that would fit into the space circus, rather than be fit for any spying work, as he wore the most obnoxious outfit that she had ever seen.</p><p>"And who is your employer?" Padme asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"My, what a prying missy. I've been asked not to reveal their name, as they wait for the Chancellor to slip and reveal his Dark nature and his ambition to rule the galaxy. Be careful of trusting a man, who once was your mentor, or you'll end up regretting that you aided him in the creation of the Regime, that you'd rather not want to be a part of," the stranger replied as he then left.</em> </span>
</p><p>Padme felt ridiculed. Who would in their right mind ask someone to spy on the Chancellor, who wanted only the best? And what did he mean 'Dark nature"?</p><p>But, it was his words about the Regime that had Padme concerned that there was something wrong with the Chancellor and his plans, especially that the war was close to its end and he still had too much power.</p><p>She had to alert  Delegation 2000 about the hints of the sinister plan, and the Jedi as well. She was sure that they were going to act on her discovery asap.</p><p>Kefka chuckled to himself as he thought: <em>"You, poor, stubborn Angel, the former will believe you, but it will be the latter that will not."</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Yeah, look how they treated me. That's why it was Padme that told Obi-Wan that she and I are married," Anakin replied through the Force.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Still considering against using your new powers on those fools that are Jedi Council?" Kefka asked.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I will protect my and Padme's babies with my new powers, if they force my hand," Anakin responded, before the communication ended.</em> </span>
</p><p><em>"Suit yourself, my boy. I will be off watching your dear Angel,"</em> Kefka thought as he then went to Padme's office and hid there.<em><br/></em></p><p>This would be fun, as he was to be a witness of one revelation, that would stir chaos among the people of the Republic...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soundtracks that I played, while writing this chapter-</p><p>Anakin's theme<br/>Across the Stars<br/>Kefka theme</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training with the Grandfather and the Council's Worst Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin trains with his grandfather as the Jedi Council is about to make a worst mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days have passed since Anakin had met up with his mother's companions. He was staying in the orphanage and he began befriending the people in the settlement. He began to like his new home and swore to protect the world and its people from the War, as he feared that the Clone Wars would find its way to his new home.</p><p>He had no trouble to adapting to a new planet and its people, despite that he only saw humans. He had heard of the Esper World and wanted to see the realm, the entrance to which was located on Gaia.</p><p>Thus, before he went to bed, he began to pack for his journey, which meant that he was checking if he had the food, spare robes, that one of the Espers conjured and some materials for his arm and some items to help him with his pregnancy. He wondered what would Padme say, had she known that she and Anakin were to become parents to triplets.</p><p>He was sure that she was going to be overjoyed and they keep it a secret between themselves. And inform their families as well, since the Naberries would keep it a secret and Terra along with her friends would be very happy to hear about the news.</p><p>He would inform Padme as soon as he would find his way to teleport to her location. And he was preparing to tell the news to Terra, as he needed to inform her about his delicate condition.</p><p>Once he got everything in his backpack, which also included tent (The backpack was enchanted to store many items at once and he also packed a swaddling cloth for all three of them, since there were children who no longer needed them.</p><p>After he was done packing, he then laid down in his bed and fell asleep, as he was very tired and he had a long journey ahead of him, so he needed a lot of sleep.</p><p>What he didn't know was that Terra placed the crystal into the belt pouch, while he rested.</p><p>"Dad, please help him. My Angel's Magic has awakened and he is afraid, like I was once," she whispered, as she recounted the battle, where Anakin's Magic awakened.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">"Of course. It is time that I met my grandchild," Maduin replied, as she smiled and then left the room.</span> </em>
</p><p>That morning, he woke up and had the breakfast with the children, before he checked his backpack and prepared for the journey around Gaia to see the places and study the history of the world along with meeting the Espers. His journey was to their world, while practicing Magic on his own. He was always alone during his Padawan years and his Master hadn't done that much to ensure that he was cared for. That man was lost in his own emotions.</p><p>He left a note on the nightstand and left the home, while children waved and Terra embraced him.</p><p>"I will return home, Mom. I promise. I will not look back," he said as he embraced her in the return, before she released him from his embrace and he departed.</p><p>Many children were wishing him the best journey and he waved back as he left the settlement. His journey in the world had began.</p><p>The former Jedi General, who wields both Force and Magic. The Chosen One.</p><p>Anakin Branford</p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, Anakin was in the field, as he took a look at the surroundings. Gaia was beautiful and it healed from the past wounds of the wars and conflicts. He was going to see more, as he traveled.</p><p>He especially wanted to visit the Esper World along with Vector. He had no idea what called him to there, but he believed that it was his other blood, although he detested Kefka. Despite that, he could not blame his parental grandparents, as he sensed that they weren't around at all.</p><p>He felt the magic in his veins as he needed to practice. He found a comfortable spot nearby, where he focused and his hand ignited with the flame. He focused to de-summon the flame, as the strange gem levitated out of his belt pouch.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Good start, the little one," a voice spoke from it.</em> </span>
</p><p>"What? Who are you?" Anakin asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I am Maduin, Terra's father, thus, your grandfather, the little one. Terra told me that your Magic has awakened recently. I am here to oversee the training, so you can control Magic within you.</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"><em>"If you do come across an enemy in the journey, try not only to swing that sword, but use magic, in case you are disarmed in the battle. Focus and cast the spell on the nearby rock to begin the practice," </em></span>Maduin spoke as he appeared. He had light gamboge skin, long sea-greenish-gray hair in a ponytail and indigo eyes, that were similar to Anakin's. The former Jedi now knew where his mother got her hair from, her father.<span class="u"></span></p><p>Anakin focused on a rock as he shot the flame from his hand and blasted the rock with the spell.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Excellent. You will be a fine Mage. I've heard that you were seeking out the Esper World, am I right?"</em> </span>
</p><p>"Yes, Grandfather. I want to see Espers in their world and train there," Anakin replied.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Keep the Magicite with you and use it summon me in the battle, if my aid is needed. I will watch over you and guide you, as your training progresses. Now may the Force be with us all, especially that I sense the grave danger to someone close to you," Maduin said as he returned to his Magicite.</em> </span>
</p><p>Anakin thought on that and nodded as he placed the gem into his belt pouch. He would need it later, if he needed to talk to his grandfather. Now, he would continue on his journey to the gate, which was the entrance to the Esper World.</p><p>He continued his practice with the fire spell, before he put on his hood and continued his long journey, as he let the Magic guide him. If there were any foes, he would train in Magic by casting Fire spell along with two more, which were Thundara and Blizzaga.</p><p>He also had to be careful, as he had to carry triplets in his belly. Anakin rubbed his stomach, to which, Maduin responded from his Magicite: <em>"<span class="u">I wonder who is very fortunate to be the other parent to the wonderful children that you are carrying, the little one."</span></em></p><p>"My Angel named Padme, that's who. I will introduce you to her, if she ever finds her way here. Trust me, you'll love her," Anakin replied as he explained how the Magic transferred the babies to him.</p><p>Now, he hoped how he would explain that to his mother's friends, who were wondering as of why Anakin was so sick during the reunion. But that would be after his journey to the Esper World.</p><p> </p><p>While Anakin was practicing magic with Maduin, Padme had gathered Delegation 2000 members, who were against Palpatine, as they were concerned about him being granted too much power. The gathering was taking place in Padme's apartment, as they believed that it was not safe to do it in the Senate building.</p><p>Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and other Senators, who were members of the group had gathered. Obi-Wan was also present, as he learned that the meeting was going to have some important intel.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, members of Delegation 2000, I have gathered you here, as I have important information. A few days ago, I was approached by a ghost of a jester, who is currently spying on the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for the Jester's unnamed employer. He told me of the Chancellor's Dark Nature and ambition to rule the Galaxy. He also mentioned the word regime, which means that something is very wrong here," Padme spoke.</p><p>Obi-Wan listened to Padme's words and horror had struck him within, as he then said: "Senator Amidala, I suspect that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that we are searching for, after all, Dooku is dead and Ventress has gone into hiding."</p><p>"This is very serious. We must expose Palpatine and arrest him, before he does anymore damage," Bail responded as others nodded.</p><p>"We must inform the Council that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, as I believe that he is trying to find a new apprentice. I will then search for Anakin to inform him on our discovery. It will take me time, as I cannot track him through our bond. It's like that he doesn't want to be found at all. But I will eventually find him. May the Force be with us all," Obi-Wan replied as the Senators of Delegation 2000 parted ways to prepare for their mission to expose Palpatine as a Sith Lord and end the war for once and for all.</p><p>What Obi-Wan didn't know was that his search would lead him to the meeting of a woman, who would be companion in his life.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi Council meanwhile was deciding on who was going to be the next Master to Ahsoka Tano, as her Master was now gone and she needed a good Master, who would train her. Skywalker did a good job, now, they would let someone else finish it.</p><p>Obi-Wan was away, as he had went to meet up with Delegation 2000, so he was not present during the Council meeting.</p><p>"We need to assign Ahsoka Tano to a different Master. We had already severed the bond between her and Skywalker. I suggest that she is assigned to Pong Krell, who will finish her training," someone said as they debated, before it was decided.</p><p>"Assinged to Master Krell, she will be," Yoda declared as the Council agreed. Pong Krell was the best choice for Ahsoka Tano.</p><p>Kefka watched from the afterlife as he thought: "<em>You brainless idiots! </em><em>Y</em><em>ou just have ensured the loss of two more great Jedi, as Ahsoka Tano will be killed by Krell very soon and Obi-Wan Kenobi will have enough of your idiocy, once he discovers his former grand pupil dead, murdered by Krell!"</em></p><p>And he was going to witness the chaos that was to erupt with a laughter, that would echo across the Galaxy, as the Jedi Council was to learn that even if the Chosen One was not a part of the Order anymore, he was still on lookout for those, whom he cared for and it was a very bad idea to mess with him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The party consists only of Anakin. There will be companions joining him, which will be both Star Wars and FFVI characters</p><p>He knows the following spells (I will add more as story progresses)-<br/>Fire<br/>Thundara (Learned from Maduin)<br/>Blizzaga (Learned from Maduin)<br/>Drain (Inherited from Kefka)<br/>Poison (Inherited from Kefka)</p><p>Espers-Maduin (He has the Magicite)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anakin at the Esper World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin travels with one of Terra's friends to the Esper World.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the village, Terra was waiting for someone. It was a day since Anakin had departed from the village and she missed him. At birth, he had baby blue eyes, that turned indigo later.</p><p>She saw the innocence in those eyes and he looked mature. There was a scar slashed across his right eye and she saw that he had a metallic arm, when she checked on him a night before he departed to the Esper World. A glove was on the the nightstand and the mechanical arm was visible.</p><p>He looked so peaceful, but something troubled him from within. Perhaps the war that raged across the Galaxy was taking its toll on him or was it something else?</p><p>Then, a man arrived, whose name was Setzer. He was a pilot and a gambler. He helped Terra's friends to get to Vector and rescue Espers, before going to the Empire and then stopping the war along with killing Kefka, before he could do more damage.</p><p>"Setzer, it is Anakin. He is going to the gate to the Esper World. Can you and Falcon get him there?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course. I will gladly chat with the traveling Mage Warrior," the pilot gambler agreed as he departed from the village on the Falcon to seek Anakin out.</p><p>Terra watched as the airship left and had reflected on seventeen years without her son. All this time, she tried to find a man, who would love her, but there was no luck.</p><p>She knew somehow that she would find a soulmate of her own soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was journeying through the field as he wondered where he was to go as it didn't sound that he was near Vector, or the Esper World at all.</p><p>He trained with his grandfather and learned that he had the Trance ability, which would transform into his Esper form. From what he heard, his mother after her transformation for the first time had her fly off into the distance that the others found her in the town of thieves.</p><p>Anakin had to be careful with his transformation and not to stress the babies, as they were fragile and could die, if he was not careful.</p><p>He also hoped that Ahsoka was alright and was with a Master, who would train her well. With that aside, he continued his path of wherever he was going.</p><p>As he thought to use Trance spell to turn into the Esper form and fly across the ocean to Vector, huge airship landed near Anakin and the former Jedi saw the pilot. He remembered him as one of people that gathered a few days ago.</p><p>"Hey, Anakin. Going to the Esper World?" the stranger asked.</p><p>"Yes. And you must be Setzer," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Of course. Falcon is here to take you to the cave, where the gate is. You don't expect to travel across the sea on foot, do you?"</p><p>"So, the entrance to Esper World is across the sea. Alright, I would love to fly on the ship across the sea and see the realm from above," Anakin agreed as he jumped onto the ship.</p><p>"We are taking off, so prepare for the flight."</p><p>Falcon took off and it flew above the world, as Anakin watched. Sea and land were seen below. He saw mountains, forests and even settlements below the airship. He loved the view and rubbed the stomach to send the calming waves to the triplets that he carried.</p><p>"Terra told me that you are sick. Did you get hurt during the crash of your airship?" Setzer asked.</p><p>"I don't think that I was hurt during that crashlanding. Also, it was actually a space ship. I don't think that it can be repaired for me to get home. And I am not leaving this world," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Space ship? That makes sense on how you arrived here. Also, I was told of the battle that occurred on Naboo and this Padme Amidala. She is kind of person that Edgar would be fond of," Setzer said.</p><p>"Too bad for him and you that Padme is my Angel, so don't think of offering your hand of marriage to her," Anakin replied as he then sat down onto the floor. He thought of Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and others.</p><p>He had a small regret of leaving them, but until he mastered his Magic Powers, he could not come back to them.</p><p> </p><p>On Corusant, Padme watched the stars, as she missed her husband. Anakin had left, as the unique power had him terrified and he feared that the Jedi Council would see him as more dangerous person.</p><p>She never trusted them, as they nearly sent Anakin back to slavery at age of nine and if it wasn't for Obi-Wan, then it would surely happen. Then, a decade later, Anakin had told her of how they lectured him and Obi-Wan, just because the latter bended a rules a bit to help Anakin.</p><p>Now, she suspected that the Council cared only for themselves and not the others, not for even their Chosen One or his student. Ahsoka, who was best friends with Padme, sent her a message that she got assinged to Pong Krell, a Jedi, that Padme feared would do something bad to Ahsoka and the Council would only say that it was for the best.</p><p>No, Padme feared that something would happen and if Anakin was to find out, he would decimate them with a lecture and then leave. Or that fire power that he had. She just hoped that it didn't have to come to the latter.</p><p><em>"Force, please keep Ahsoka Tano safe, before Anakin finds out that she is in the wrong hands," </em>Padme prayed for her friend's safety and wellbeing.</p><p>But, the things would go wrong and she would find out what Anakin had soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Falcon flew across the world, until it reached the cave entrance. Anakin left the Airship and waved to Setzer, who then departed back to the mainland.</p><p>Anakin breathed out and entered the cave. The cave was somewhat filled with monsters and Anakin began practicing spells on them.</p><p>He then discovered that he could Poison his foes, while decimating them with Fire. Enemies aside, the bridges had unique pattern and Anakin had to time his crossing, or he would fall into the lava.</p><p>At the end, he reached the Gate and saw two Espers, who were Dragons. They looked hostile to the stranger, but Anakin then displayed the Fire spell on a near rock.</p><p>"I come in peace. I do have a human blood, but I'm Terra's son. I wish to learn more about Magic and be ready for further battles, that are ahead of me," Anakin said.</p><p>The Esper guards nodded as they watched him enter their realm. Anakin crossed the gate and entered the Esper World. He found it beautiful and there were Espers, who then turned to see the stranger. Anakin wore his hood and was cloaked to hide his identity, before he introduced himself.</p><p>A near human Esper approached the stranger. "You are suspicious, stranger," he said.</p><p>"Yura? Is that you?" Anakin asked as he lifted his hood. "It's me, Anakin Branford, or Anakin Skywalker."</p><p>The Esper jumped from the surprise as he then hugged the man in front him. There were other Espers that heard the name and were seen running up to Yura. Anakin saw many types of Espers arriving at the spot.</p><p>This was very awkward for the former Jedi. He came to the Esper World to study, but was about to get swarmed by the Espers instead, who perhaps knew his mother, Terra.</p><p>"Easy on him. He had just returned home, after the long absence."</p><p>"I did return home. I am here to learn Magic and prepare for what's coming ahead, as I am hunting a Sith Lord. I do not just have Magic, I have the Force," Anakin said as he levitated one of the Espers, and then gently put them back on the ground.</p><p>"Many here are happy to see you return, as you disappeared when you were three years old. You came here as one year old and magic was budding in you slowly, due to the Force mixing with the Magic itself. We were upset when you vanished, but your mother didn't give up on the hope that you would return. I suspect that the Magic's awakening in you prompted to return," Yura said.</p><p>"I did come back in the unexpected manner. I even reunited with the former Returners, not just my mother, as she was the first one, since awakened in the orphanage and she was taking care of children. I will tell you of the battle, when my magic awakened."</p><p>"Of course. I will take you to my home, where will finish the discussion and how to proceed from here," Yura agreed as they walked to the Esper's home.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was meditating on his own, when he had a vision of Anakin standing near creatures, who were happy to see him.</p><p><em>"It's me, Anakin Branford," </em>Anakin spoke, before he mentioned his current name. You could hear a pin drop as many were surprised to see him. Most were happy.</p><p>What did he mean, Branford, Obi-Wan thought as he then mused on what the creatures were. He had a hunch, those were Espers, the Magical beings of Gaia, who lived in the separate dimension after the War of the Magi, away from the humans who would abuse their powers.</p><p>It seemed that Anakin was one of them, as they were happy to see him after announced his name. Still, it was Branford that confused Obi-Wan. Wasn't Anakin a Skywalker, or was there something more to his lineage?</p><p>He missed Anakin and wished that his brother/partner was back here and not on Gaia. Still, Obi-Wan wished through the Force all the best and hoped that Anakin was alright on Gaia with his people.</p><p>"May the Force be with you, my friend, he said as he then returned to his meditation.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the Esper World, Yura learned about the battle and what Anakin suspected about the Sith Lord's identity, who was behind the Clone Wars.</p><p>"If you really suspect the Chancellor, get the right proof, before you strike. The vision on Mortis will help," Yura advised.</p><p>"I will meditate on that between the studies. Thank you for your time and I will stay in the Esper World. I might recover from the stress of the war, before I return to protect our people," Anakin replied as they then parted ways.</p><p>Maduin's home was fitting and Anakin placed his backpack in his bedroom, and cooked some food to eat, before meditating on the vision. The home was cosy in the cave and Anakin would stay for a while.</p><p>He meditated and felt the mind being cleared a bit, as he was now angry not a the Jedi, but at Palpatine, who was behind the war. Anakin had to get more proof, before he would strike. But if it was necessary to stop the Sith, then he would do it soon.</p><p><em>"Palpatine, I swear, if I find out that you were behind my kidnapping when I was a child, then there will be hell for you. You are worse as my father and the late Gestahl combined," </em>Anakin thought as he then went to bed. He sent soothing waves to the babies and fell asleep.</p><p>Tomorrow would be a big day in studying and a new life in the Esper World, while preparing to strike against Palpatine to end the war for once and for all...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umbara arc is next.</p><p>This is Anakin's spell list as of this chapter-<br/>Trance (Inherited from Terra)<br/>Fire<br/>Thundara<br/>Blizzaga<br/>Drain<br/>Poison</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death on Umbara and the Jester's Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka's rescued from Krell and Kefka reveals to Terra of Anakin's actions before the start of the Clone Wars.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of spoiler warning for certain bits for Star Wars-Attack of the Clones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks ever since Anakin began his new life in the Esper World on Gaia. He trained in Magic and history of their people, as he learned more about the past conflicts that led up to the present.</p><p>He learned about the War of Magi, which had occurred 1020 years before. The Humans were using Espers and abused the power of the noble beings, before the Espers' exile into their own realm for a millennia, before Gesthahl entered the realm and abducted his mother, Terra.</p><p>He also learned of what took place as his mother and the Returners fought to defeat the Empire. First, she discovered an frozen Esper in the mines. It made her amnesiac and she was then rescued by Locke, who brought her to the Returners.</p><p>During one of Anakin's meditations, he saw the battle, in which his father was slain, but that was after Kefka murdered his own Emperor-</p><p>
  <em>"I won't be locked up like some criminal! I trusted you, you old buffoon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No longer. It is time for peace, Kefka."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?! I thought that our goals are world domination!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There has been a change of plans, Kefka. Espers are tearing apart the Empire and we need peace."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You fool! You are just like them. Well, it's time for you to disappear, your Highness!"</em>
</p><p>Then, Kefka was seen blasting Gestahl with Magic, which killed the Emperor instantly. Soon, he was engaged into a battle, which killed Kefka, as Terra was in her Esper form. She unleashed Magic onto Kefka and she bested him, as she was fighting for the world's safety and Anakin, who was in her womb, and unaffected by the battle.</p><p>Anakin wondered as of why his father hadn't figured out up until now that he had a son. The young Branford shuddered at the thought of being possessed by the spirit of a Jester, as he had no doubt that if Kefka knew that Terra was pregnant with their son, he would possess their child upon his death during the battle.</p><p>But that didn't happen, as Kefka only now learned that he was a father to a child, whom he visited now often, as Kefka wanted to know more about his son, but Anakin was either meditating, studying or practicing with his Magic, the Force or Lightsaber.</p><p><em><span class="u">"Preparing for the battles ahead, are we?" </span></em>Kefka asked one time, as he watched Anakin practice moves with the lightsaber.</p><p>"In just case. You never know when I may leave this place and fight for those, that I care for. I am not sitting idle and will fulfill the destiny of the Chosen One, when the time comes. Now, I am timing my attack at Palpatine and when the time is right, that's when I will strike. Maybe I shall Poison his food and use Magic and the Force to blind him from foreseeing my attack?" Anakin responded as he brainstormed his own scheme to take Palpatine out and potentially end the war.</p><p>Kefka had no response as he was also thinking on how to aid his son in his scheme to defeat a Sith Lord and cause as less noise as possible. But it was easy said than done as Palpatine was a cunning man and would kill Anakin, if the Chosen One's cover was blown during the plan.</p><p>Maduin was of course vary of a Jester and warned Anakin to not trust Kefka or anything that he said, to which Anakin had heeded the warning, as he distrusted the Jester and spoke with Maduin often, who was glad to give an advice and looked forward for seeing the galaxy and aid his grandson in the fight against the Sith.</p><p>Anakin also missed Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and others, who was friends with the former Jedi, before he left the Order. But he knew that he couldn't come back to the Order or the Galaxy yet. At the same time, he had the bad feeling about some of his friends, that were in danger in the war, while he was sitting here idle.</p><p>No, Anakin would come out and help his friends, if he sensed them in grave danger. He began to sense that Ahsoka was in trouble, as the pain through the bond was disrupting his meditations.</p><p>One evening, he felt her in extreme pain and he had to leave the Esper World by casting a Teleport spell to leave Gaia and got to Umbara. After him, Terra followed as she sensed trouble as well. She had someone looking after the children, who wished her good luck.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin arrived at Umbara and used the Force to pick up the trail to find his Padawan and rescue from Krell, as he sensed her in pain from afar. He also felt the Dark Side as he took out his Lightsaber and lit his left palm with Fire to defend himself against enemies.</p><p>"Anakin!" a familiar voice shouted as Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan arrive to his spot.</p><p>The Negotiator of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi General/Master.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi</p><p>"Obi-Wan, thank the Force you're okay! I missed you ever since I had to leave!" Anakin exclaimed as he embraced his former Master.</p><p>"Me too, Anakin. I am glad to see you as well. Remember that I got a Padawan after you were Knighted?" Obi-Wan said as his current Padawan was watching Anakin.</p><p>A young Jedi Padawan trained by the Negotiator and a surrogate sister to Anakin Branford.</p><p>Cal Kestis</p><p>"I sensed Ahsoka in trouble and I had to leave my new home to check up on her. And it looks like we're not alone," Anakin said as Terra appeared behind them.</p><p>"I am here to help, Ani, as I also sensed trouble. Let us find Ahsoka and help her," Terra said.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, this is Terra Branford, my biological mother," Anakin said as Obi-Was saw the woman, who was around 39 years old. She had green hair and green eyes.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, my friend. This is my Padawan, Cal Kestis," Obi-Wan replied as Cal added "Hello."</p><p>Terra smiled as he saw the twelve year old girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She adored children and she could not help, but feel happier to meet another one. The girl felt familiar to Terra, but she disregarded the thought for later.</p><p>"Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, we found Commander Tano! She's barely holding onto her life!" Commander Cody shouted as he saw Obi-Wan and Cal.</p><p>"I sense her whereabouts, let's go!" Anakin shouted as he sprinted and others followed him.</p><p>They found Ahsoka, who was barely alive. "Ahsoka!" he exclaimed as he then ran to her. He held her in his arms, as she opened her eyes to see her previous Master, who was very worried for her</p><p>"Snips," he whispered as he embraced her.</p><p>"Skyguy, thank the Force that you are here," Ahsoka said as she held onto Anakin for her dear life.</p><p>"Who did this to you, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked as he held her close.</p><p>"It was Master Krell. The Jedi Council assigned him as my Master, despite my objections and he hurt me more than once. He...he fell to the Dark Side...Skyguy. I don't know...if I can hold on...for long..." she replied.</p><p>This left others present horrified as Anakin's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, before they turned back to indigo.</p><p>Ahsoka was barely alive, but was able to see as her first Master transformed into man with blond hair and blue eyes. Anger was felt radiating in him, but at the same time, she saw felt innocence, that was nearly destroyed by the Dark Side and something else.</p><p>"Skyguy?" she asked.</p><p>"I'll make Krell pay for what he has done to you. He and all of the Council will pay for this!" Anakin snarled as he took off into the air to find Krell and kill him. Ahsoka collapsed onto the ground, as she was very weakened by Krell's abuse.</p><p>"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Terra checked the pulse. "She is still alive. This will help," she said as she then healed Ahsoka with Magic.</p><p>"Cody, Rex, keep an eye on Ahsoka. I, Terra and Cal will go after Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.</p><p>The Clones nodded as Terra and Obi-Wan ran off to look for Anakin. Obi-Wan feared that Krell would kill Anakin with ease. Terra was afraid for her son, as she also sensed that he could be weaker than Krell. She knew that he was a warrior, but even then, she didn't see Anakin's battles, that he fought in. She and Edgar took time to research into Anakin's heroics as the Hero With No Fear and she saw how he used to fight to protect the Republic that he was once loyal to. But, his loyalty now was with Espers and the people that he cared for, as the opinion was slowly shifting.</p><p>But, when they arrived at the tower, they saw Anakin floating in the air, as the left hand was lit in the flame, while Anakin held the lightsaber in the right hand, that was the prosthetic. Krell was on his knees, as he was also Poisoned by Anakin. Obi-Wan was shocked by the power that was on the display coming from his former Padawan, who appeared to be seconds of having no mercy towards Krell.</p><p>"Skywalker, I should have known that you would have come and rescue your former student. It seems that you were really in hiding," Krell said as he saw Skywalker in the air.</p><p>"It's no longer Skywalker, you fallen Jedi. It's Anakin Branford now. Even though I am no longer Jedi of the corrupt and dying Order, I still care for my friends and family, including Ahsoka. Did you think I was going to abandon her? I sensed her pain and I came here to learn that the Jedi Council have gone corrupt and tossed her to the wolf that you are. Enough is enough," Anakin snarled as he used Drain to take some of Ahsoka's life essence from Krell.</p><p>Obi-Wan was shocked at what he saw. Anakin had the Magic of Gaia and this explained what killed Dooku on Naboo. But, Anakin had long blonde hair and blue eyes, that shined of innocence.</p><p>"What is he, Master?" Cal asked as she watched Anakin closely.</p><p>"Ani, my Angel, you look like a lot like your father," Terra remarked. This confused Obi-Wan once again, as he knew that Anakin didn't have a father. Who was Anakin's father at this point?</p><p>Terra then used her Trance spell and turned into her Esper form. Obi-Wan and Cal were stunned while Anakin smiled as he levitated near her. She was so beautiful, as she had long pink hair. The skin tone was white and she floated in the air with the grace while wearing a white dress to cover her body. She then turned to Krell, who was terrified of the being before him, while Cal grunted in pain as something began to shift in her.</p><p>Anakin then engaged into a lightsaber duel and combining both the Force and Magic, he was able to outmatch Krell, who was then attacked by Obi-Wan and Terra, who, like Anakin, went berserk on the fallen Jedi for hurting an innocent child.</p><p>The Magicite levitated and Maduin appeared, who was enraged to see that his grandson's surrogate sister and best friend got hurt by a monster and the Esper obliterated Krell with one spell. <span class="u"><em>"Who in their right mind passed the responsibility of training her to someone, who was clearly unfit to do their task, the little one?" </em></span>the Esper asked as Obi-Wan was in more shock. He did hear tales about Espers, but seeing one and Anakin being one of them was surprising to the Negotiator.</p><p>"I have to admit, we never expected him to come back to action this soon. We thought that we lost him for good, but I guess things changed and he returned," Rex remarked as he ran up to the battlefield.</p><p>"I sensed Ahsoka's pain and the fact that the Jedi Council betrayed one of the Jedi, speaks volume about the corruption that is gripping the Order. I will return to Gaia and take Ahsoka with me. She will stay there, until the Order realizes their brutal mistake and attempts to apologize. I will decline any of them," Anakin said as he then transferred the life essence back to Ahsoka to finish the healing.</p><p>"Anakin, I see what you mean. For all this time, I tried to have the Council see the error, but they insisted that Krell was a better Master. Look where we are now, Krell dead and the source of your powers is revealed. Are you an Esper?" Obi-Wan asked. "Cal, Espers are the race of Magical beings of planet called Gaia," Obi-Wan added when he saw his Padawan's confusion.</p><p>"I and my biological mother are Half-Espers. My maternal grandparents were an Esper and a Human. I do have a father, but he was a Human who was infused with Magic. And sadly, you may hate me for it, as you are goody two shoes and resent evil. You will hate me for certain, so we will save the subject of who my father was for the later time, alright?" Anakin replied.</p><p>Then, Obi-Wan had the vision of a Jester, that matched Padme's description. She told him about the ghost that visited her and told his description to Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Is he..." Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Yes. Kefka Palazzo was my father. I was unborn baby, when he was killed. I found out from Edgar, one my Mom's friends that Father threw a huge fit and attempted to kill Mom and her companions after he broke out of his prison cell. I saw the battle during one of my meditation sessions in the Esper World. And I don't want to speak about my father due to his atrocities and I'd rather talk about my maternal Grandfather," Anakin answered.</p><p>Anakin, meditating, Obi-Wan thought as something hit the Negotiator. If Anakin was this reluctant to speak about his biological father, then Kefka must have done something so terrible, that made him hated in Anakin's eyes.</p><p>"Anakin, I do not hate you for your parentage. In fact, it is more tragic than any of us thought. If I had known..."</p><p>"I didn't know who my father was, until now. Plus, the slavery made me forget my first three years of life on Gaia. Now, I remember. I had sworn to make Palpatine pay, if he had something to do with my kidnapping when I was three years old.</p><p>"Anakin, I and other Senators are working to expose him as a Sith Lord. I suspect that he could have influenced the decision of the Council to have Ahsoka as Krell's Padawan. And about my shock, or a double shock, I've heard tales about Espers, when I was Qui-Gon's Padawan, but I had no idea that you had the blood of these noble beings.</p><p>"I had no idea too, until I returned back home, to Gaia. I reunited with Mum, met her friends and even met my grandfather, Maduin, whose Magicite I have with me. Grandfather, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man, who was like a father to me during my time as a Jedi Padawan. And this is Cal Kestis, a youngling that is like a little sister to me," Anakin said. Maduin smiled as he saw the man, who was his grandson's mentor.</p><p><span class="u"><em>"Greetings, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Greetings to you as well, Cal Kestis," </em></span>Maduin said softly as Cal smiled back. <span class="u"><em>"Obi-Wan, I thank you for looking after my grandson and finding a young sister, whose bond will be strong as ever, if Cal travels with Anakin to Gaia and to the Esper World,"</em></span> Maduin added.</p><p>"General, I wish to be at your side and meet the Espers close. I promise, I will not harm them," Rex said as Maduin returned to his Magicite.</p><p>Anakin nodded as he transformed back into his human form. "Rex, I will take you to Gaia. But first, we will go to Naboo, before going to my new home. I know what I am going to ask of you and 501st, but I no longer serve the Republic. I sense the corruption griping it along with the Order," Anakin said.</p><p>"Yes, General Branford, we are at your service," Rex said.</p><p>The Captain of 501st Battalion and a loyal soldier to the former Jedi General Anakin Branford.</p><p>Rex</p><p>"I thank you, Rex. We will leave as soon as possible," Anakin agreed as he held Maduin's Magicite in his hand.</p><p>"Anakin, I will have your Starfighter transported to Naboo, if you wish to work on it to use it to travel back to Gaia on your own. I will have the Clone Troopers set up the base as the barrier to the entrance to that cave to prevent the Separatists from attacking the Esper World, but I doubt that they will be able to do anything," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"You can count me in, Anakin," Ahsoka responded as she approached the group. The healing helped her and her wounds would be gone in no time.</p><p>A snippy Togruta Padawan of the Chosen One. A Jedi Commander.</p><p>Ahsoka Tano</p><p>"It's settled. We all go to Naboo to rest and then I will take Ahsoka to Gaia, so she can meet the Espers and learn a bit from them," Obi-Wan agreed.</p><p>"Master Kenobi, I wish to come with Anakin and learn about the Espers. Don't worry, I won't harm them," Cal spoke up.</p><p>"Of course. It is time we got more answers on Anakin's heritage," Obi-Wan replied as Cal and Anakin embraced and the latter transformed into his Esper form to fly above the ground. Cal was happy and the sibling bond grew stronger between them.</p><p>Terra was happy to watch this and even held Cal in her embrace, before excusing herself to wander away for a short distance, as others were packing to leave the wretched world.</p><p> </p><p>Terra was standing far away from the others, as she had thought about her son's berserk attitude, where the people that he cared for. He was protective of them sure, but he was very violent towards Krell.</p><p>She was happy at the same time to meet Anakin's friends/family and Cal reminded her of Gau, when the latter was a child. But, Cal grew up among people and not among wild beasts at least.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I know where that comes from, dear Terra. And it's not a pleasant one," Kefka spoke as he appeared next to Terra.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Kefka, I am somewhat happy to see you. I am glad to be away from others, so no one will see you. What happened to Anakin that led to this berserk mode attitude of his?" Terra said.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"The day before the Clone Wars began, I traveled on a sandy world of Tatooine. Since I was a ghost, I didn't have to worry about sand getting into my shoes, unlike near Figaro Castle many years before. But, that night was a massacre!" Kefka said as he floated in the air.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Massacre? What are you talking about?" Terra asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"It's our boy, Anakin. He used his sword to slay those who tortured his foster mother! And he spared no one! The horror, the horror!" the Jester replied.</em> </span>
</p><p>Terra was speechless at what she had heard and thought that Kefka was lying about Anakin. After all, he lied to Celes in Magitek Research Facility and Celes needed a long time, before she could be trusted again. So, Terra believed that the whole massacre on Tatooine had to be a made up tale by the insane clown that was Kefka.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"I even watched our son battle in the Arena and then dueling a Sith, who was killed a few weeks before! Of course, a first duel against Dooku led to Anakin losing his flesh right arm. He was so heartbroken afterwards," Kefka continued.</em> </span>
</p><p>"This explains a prosthetic arm then, as we have been wondering of where he got it from. Now, what was your interest in Anakin at that time?" Terra said.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Me? I was intrigued by the strength and I had no idea that Ani was our son at that time, until his return to Gaia after the crisis on Naboo, in which he killed Dooku. I watched Anakin lead his troops like a General that he was and I wondered of what would his family think to hear that their son was a greatest General out there.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Until we are the ones who needed to find out that he was a General, a former one. Anakin's changing and for the better," Terra responded.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Exactly, my dear Terra! He has done so much for the Jedi, and yet, they, save for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, are ungrateful bastards," Kefka said.</em> </span>
</p><p>"I do think that there are Jedi who respect him in secret and do not show it, as their opinion would be opposed," Terra retorted as she believed that there were Jedi who were not ungrateful towards Anakin. Obi-Wan, Cal and Ahsoka were certainly those people.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Hmm, you're right. The time will tell what happens next. And if you wish to have confirmation on my words about the massacre on Tatooine, ask either Anakin or that Naboo Angel of his named Padme. Well, I'd better leave, as our boy is coming here," Kefka replied as he then vanished.</em> </span>
</p><p>"Mom, we're about to depart to Naboo!" Anakin's voice sounded as he appeared. Cal was near Anakin again as he waved to Terra.</p><p>"Coming!" Terra replied as she followed him to the gunship and wondered on the whole massacre thing. She hoped to get answers from either Anakin or Padme, as she guessed that Obi-Wan wasn't even aware of what had happened...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is Anakin's spell list as of this chapter-<br/>Trance<br/>Fire<br/>Thundara<br/>Blizzaga<br/>Drain<br/>Poison<br/>Teleport</p><p>Next chapter's party will consist of-<br/>Anakin<br/>Obi-Wan<br/>Ahsoka<br/>Cal (He will learn Blizzaga from Maduin)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Angel's Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terra meets her daughter in the law on Naboo as Obi-Wan confronts the Council.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I included Cal Kestis as I started playing Star Wars-Jedi Fallen Order and it is awesome game and I couldn't help, but add a character from that game into this story. Also, Trilla and Cere will be in the story.</p><p>Thanks, Cameron Monaghan, for voicing a very great character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was resting with Cal in his quarters, as he was humming a soft tune that he remembered as a child. He was glad to have his family with him as he felt the warmth in his heart that he didn't feel for a long time.</p><p>After Shmi Skywalker's death and loss of his arm during the duel against Dooku, he thought to leave the Order as he was a failure and that Obi-Wan didn't care for him, but Padme persuaded him and told him to achieve the dream of being the Jedi Master, so he could change the Order for the better.</p><p>That dream was now out of the window, given on how Anakin was treated by the Council and how Ahsoka was thrown to the wolf that was Pong Krell. Anakin no longer wished to be a Jedi, not especially after all that happened recently.</p><p>Anakin had to backtrack on his oath of not to use Magic on the Jedi and told himself that he would demonstrate his powers to tell the Jedi to stay away from him and his family now. Screw the moral, he would protect his family from the Jedi, who hated him.</p><p>At the same time, Anakin was feeling much better in the mental health, as during his stay in the Esper World, he sought out an Esper healer and was able to tell all of his problems without being belittered or scrutinized by the healer or his brethren, who were on Anakin's side.</p><p>The Espers in fact were very pissed off at the Council for how they treated Anakin, whom the Espers respected due to him being a Hero and a brave Warrior Mage. Some even wanted to demolish the whole Temple with Magic, but Anakin persuaded them against this.</p><p>"Let them suffer without us adding a fuel to the massive fire that my departure is already causing. I will not return to them and they will see how blind they are. Besides, it's the Council that wronged me. Do you think that the innocent younglings deserve the hate?" Anakin spoke to the Espers, who were eager to fly out of their world and to Corusant, so they could decimate all of the Jedi in their Temple.</p><p>The Espers knew that Anakin did think of the innocents, who were not aware of what the Council was doing and the magical beings stood down. They would let the time to do the trick and let the Council see of what they just had lost.</p><p>Now, he was on his way to Naboo, where his wife was waiting for him to return back home. He missed her very much and he was looking forward to see her. He didn't have to worry about hiding his marriage, as his biological mother knew and she was excited as well to meet her daughter in the law.</p><p>Thus, he was excited to come back to Naboo, to surprise Padme and introduce her to his new family. Rex came to the room, as he spoke: "General Branford, we will be approaching Naboo soon enough. I am still shocked that we had an Esper as the General for all this time, who could decimate the clankers with Magic."</p><p>"I am a Half-Esper, as I have a human blood and I didn't know of my heritage, until now. I believe that when I was cornered, when my Magic came to life and I was able to defeat Dooku. We need to be ready for anything, especially that the Sith will find another pawn to replace Dooku and Grievous," Anakin said.</p><p>"That's true, General. We are at your command, Sir," Rex replied.</p><p>"Thank you, Rex. Once I visit Senator Amidala, or Senator Branford, we will go to Gaia to plan our next course of action there. It is not safe and Palpatine will have her brought to him. She is not safe, as long as she is on Naboo," Anakin said, as he then walked to the hangar, where his Starfighter was.</p><p> </p><p>Padme was waiting on the balcony, as she had to hear the news from either Anakin or Ahsoka, with the former still missing and the latter being in trouble. It was a few weeks ever since Anakin had left, because of his new powers awakening. She had told her parents about her marriage to him and they weren't disappointed.</p><p>"Milady, someone is waiting for you at their Starfighter. They didn't reveal their identity, but it is a familiar Jedi," Dorme said.</p><p>Padme excused herself and ran out to find the familiar Starfighter at the landing dock near the Lakehouse. R2-D2 was also there.</p><p>"Surprise, Angel," a voice spoke as Padme turned around to see...</p><p>"Ani! Thank the Force you are here!" she exclaimed as she embraced her husband. "How is Ahsoka?"</p><p>"She is alright and safe. Krell will not hurt her, I've seen to it. Angel, it is time to introduce you to my extended family. You know Cal, Obi-Wan's pupil? Well, I've got two more people that I call a family," Anakin answered as Maduin's Magicite hovered near Anakin. Terra arrived at the scene gracefully. Maduin appeared as he smiled, since he was happy to see his daughter and grandson present.</p><p>"Padme, this is my mother, Terra Branford and an Esper near her is my maternal grandfather, Maduin. Mum, Grandfather, meet my wife and Angel, Padme Amidala Naberrie. Or Branford," Anakin said as both Terra and Maduin stepped forward to see Padme close.</p><p>Terra smiled at her daughter in law as Padme looked at them. She had never seen beings like them before, especially her grandfather in law, who was clearly near-human, while Terra had traces of human blood.</p><p>Padme smiled as she then watched as Anakin and Terra transformed into their unique forms. Anakin especially was handsome. He had long blond hair and eyes, that shined with innocence. Terra floated in the air as her eyes showed pain of the past, but at the same time, love.</p><p>"I and my mother are Half-Espers due to human blood. My father was a human, infused with Magic, but his story was tragic in more ways than one..." Anakin spoke softly, before he paused to see Padme grunting as she clutched her fists. She then saw that she grew wings as she felt the surge of power awakening within her.</p><p>Maduin saw the transformation as he remarked: "She is an Esper herself. I suspect that she could be Seraph's daughter. Seraph was the Angelic Esper, which would fit her daughter's title of Angel. Anakin and Terra's presence in their Esper forms triggered her powers' awakening. Seraph did the right thing and hid her daughter on this peaceful world."</p><p>"Naboo came under attack when I was the Queen. And now, the world came under attack twice by the Separatists, while I am a Senator. At least Dooku and Grievous are not an issue," Padme said as she hovered in the air.</p><p>"Palpatine will find them a replacement. If one Pawn is disposed, a replacement is always available to be found. I also suspect that something is very wrong with Clone Troopers," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Anakin, Delegation 2000 suspects that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, thanks to Obi-Wan raising those suspicions.</p><p>"Padme, we are strong together and we shall defeat Palpatine and this war, if we stand together with others," Anakin said as he transformed back to his human form.</p><p>"Of course. We will end the Sith threat together," Padme agreed as she kissed her husband and used Magic to hide the wings, as many would find it odd to see their Senator with wings, especially that it was time for her to announce her marriage to the public and begin the change within the Jedi Order.</p><p>An Esper Senator and the former Queen of Naboo. A Light Angel.</p><p>Padme Amidala</p><p>"Then I will also join you in the fight," Terra spoke as she approached her son and daughter in the law.</p><p>The former slave to the Gestalhian Empire, now a freedom fighter, who can use Magic.</p><p>Terra Branford</p><p>"It is settled. I will go to Gaia and gather the Returners. They can aid us in finding evidence against Palpatine, so we can end this war," Anakin agreed.</p><p>"We will rest, before we act. There is so much work ahead of us and we are finally together," Padme said.</p><p>"Before I went to Umbara, I packed some things with me, and one of them, was your swaddling cloth," Terra said as she took out the piece of cloth that was with her. It was light-blue and it had some stains of blood, that was now dry. Anakin used the Force to levitate it and he passed it to Padme.</p><p>"We will go and rest for the night. I will have my handmaidens prepare a room for Terra," Padme said as Anakin nodded.</p><p>"I thank you, for everything," Terra replied with a smile as the handmaidens set up the room for the Half-Esper.</p><p>Anakin and Padme had dinner for the first time, and nothing was worrying them for now. No War, no Sith, nothing was a concern. Tomorrow, would be another story.</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Anakin and Padme were in their bedroom. Anakin was in his Esper form and he now wore a grey Naboo Robe with a hood. Wings were also growing on his back, but they were the color of grey.</p><p>"Ani, that white robe combined with your appearance in Esper form, shows the innocence, that was robbed from your father years ago," Padme said as she brushed his hair with a comb.</p><p>"My father was a good man, but he had a broken heart after that experiment. He tried to fill it with destruction and it led to his demise,' Anakin replied as he turned back to his human form. "But I am not him, so destiny is my own to pursue. I will not be him, never."</p><p>"Exactly. I believe that I should allowed you to leave, after Geonosis, since the Jedi Council treated you badly. I know that, since you came back to me often infuriated by them. But, I wanted you to become a Jedi Master, like you dreamed," Padme replied.</p><p>"Well, my dream is no more, thanks to the stupidity of the Council, who are too buried in their garbage ways. In fact, when our people found out about this, some Espers wanted to demolish the whole Temple. I was able to persuade them against this and told them to allow time to punish the Order.</p><p>Padme nodded in silent agreement. Anakin dreamed to be a Jedi Master after he was Knighted, so he could change the Order. But first, he had to appease the Council, who were not satisfied, even after everything that Anakin had done for them. Ahsoka nearly killed by Pong Krell was a last straw for Anakin along with what happened a few weeks prior, when Anakin's Magic awakened.</p><p>Now, Anakin was still focused on killing the Sith and ending the war, but without the help of the Jedi Order. So, he would get help of the Returners and Delegation 2000, who were concerned about Palpatine's rise of power.</p><p>And Padme would ensure that Jedi Order would not hear of Anakin's activities. But that would be for a tomorrow, as the time to rest for the night came.</p><p>Padme placed the swaddling cloth that Anakin gave her next to the japor snippet and the braid, before they went to bed. Padme placed her hand on Anakin's belly, where the triplets were growing.</p><p>If they were successful in stopping Palpatine, then the happy life would be after the war ended.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan was walking to the Council Chamber. The rage boiled in him as he could not believe that the Council assigned an abusive Master to Ahsoka, which resulted in her near death. Did they think that by having him train her would have her forget about Anakin and all that he taught her?</p><p>Or was that decision made solely to spite Anakin? Obi-Wan knew that the Council did not appreciate Anakin's hard efforts to appease them. Anakin did everything during his Padawan years and during the cursed war, but all he received was lecture of how of a failure he was. Anakin was growing impatient as each day passed. He was Knighted, which was controversial, but he passed his Trials after Geonosis.</p><p>It didn't matter, as the matter turned grave. Ahsoka was sent to a different Master, who abused her and nearly killed her, had not Anakin sensed it and intervened with the help of his biological mother and grandfather, who were Espers, the Magical Creatures of Gaia.</p><p>He reached the Council Chamber, as he entered.</p><p>"Council I, or I actually mean Anakin, would love an explanation of choosing an abusing Master for Ahsoka, because she nearly died at Krell's hands! If not for Anakin's intervention, Krell would have murdered Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan spoke, when he got their attention.</p><p>"We thought that he was going to be a better Master than Skywalker was," one Master admitted.</p><p>"Now I see why Anakin detests you. You upheld him to the standards and he talked to someone that he regrets of trusting now. We allowed a Sith Lord near Anakin for this decade and even I allowed him near my Padawan. Yes, I and Delegation 2000 suspect that the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord that we have been searching for ever since someone had told Senator Amidala clues to Palpatine's Sith identity and now, you nearly killed Ahsoka. As the result, Anakin wants nothing to do with the Jedi Order now," Obi-Wan said. He knew that someone he mentioned was Kefka Palazzo, Anakin's biological father.</p><p>"But he is the Chosen One. He said it himself! He can't just..." Another Jedi Master spoke before Obi-Wan interrupted him.</p><p>"No, he hasn't! I do not recall a single moment when he claimed himself to be the Chosen One. Only this Council and my late Master Qui-Gon Jinn called Anakin the Chosen One. Anakin hates that title even more now and has refused to return as the result. You treated him poorly and now, you endangered Ahsoka's life, which nearly resulted in her death! And before I leave this Council and the Order, I will warn you, Anakin has discovered unique powers that make him a force to be reckoned with, as I witnessed of how he mercilessly killed Krell. If you attempt to do something that will force his hand, do not say that I warned you about Anakin being a very dangerous foe now," Obi-Wan finished as he left the Chamber and walked to his quarters.</p><p>He packed essentials and kept his lightsaber, as he would need it. He hated to leave, as the Order was his life, but he had no choice. The Council treated Anakin poorly all those years and now he believed that being rejected was better option at this point, as Palpatine wanted to enslave Anakin and possess his powers, just like what the Empire did with Terra years ago after she was kidnapped as an infant.</p><p>Now, Anakin was out of Palpatine's reach and was recovering from the Sith's influence and preparing a retaliation against Palpatine. Anakin detested the Jedi at this point and there was no way that he would return to them, not even if they apologized for everything that they had done.</p><p>So, he put on his hood and proceeded to leave with the trunk. He took a look at the halls for one last time, as he would never return.</p><p>On the steps, Terra was waiting for him. She was seeing the statues, but it was for first, and the last time.</p><p>"So, you had the fallout with the Council?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes. As much as I hate to leave, I will not be part of a Council, that scrutinized Anakin and nearly murdered Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I will take you to Gaia, but first, we will stop at Naboo, where Anakin is resting with Padme," Terra agreed.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked back at the Temple for one last time, before he nodded and Terra took him from the steps and back to Naboo.</p><p>The former Jedi Master felt the warmth of love from Terra and hoped that he could help her heal from the past pain. Anakin had his part, as he taught her of love, when he was very young. Now, it was Obi-Wan's part to do the same, as Force guided the former General to the Half-Esper and he felt the bond beginning to form. He also remembered her from somewhere, but he had no idea from where. Some memories began to return, but they were odd to say the least. He hoped to find out what was going on here at some point.</p><p>At the same time, a Master and her Padawan left as well to join others, as they heard what happened to Ahsoka and were worried about her. The Padawan sensed the battle on Umbara and had vision of Anakin Skywalker leading near human beings into a battle against the Sith, while he was in his Gray Angel form, as she called it, as his left hand was in blaze, while the right hand held the lightsaber. The Padawan described Anakin's Gray Angel form to have long blond hair, blue eyes, which shined of innocence and love, along with having long gray wings, while wearing gray robes.</p><p>The discussion between the Master and Padawan was a long one, where they made a decision to follow the vision and possibly aid the Chosen One, so they left the Temple and the Order for good.</p><p>That day, the Order had officially lost six Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, who was actually Anakin Branford, Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cere Junda and Trilla Suduri. The Republic Senate was about to lose four Senators soon.</p><p> </p><p>Kefka watched with joy and cackled to himself. The Council's actions would begin the Order's eventual destruction. But, the Chosen One would not be the one. But a Jedi, who would be twisted to the Dark Side.</p><p>"You fools have no idea that you are on the path of your own destruction, as someone else will fall into the trap of the Sith Lord's manipulations and will turn against you. I am so glad that my boy is not that person," Kefka said as he then vanished from his spot. He was sitting at the feet of one of statues, before he would leave to spy on the Chancellor, as he still had his work to do, but he was close to getting one crucial clue that would help Anakin and the others.</p><p>"Hmmm, I'll be joining the winning side then. What is the point of siding with a Gestahl wannabe that is Palpatine?" Kefka then added, before he flew silently to the Chancellor's office to continue the spy work.</p><p>The Spirit of a Mad Jester and a somewhat shady ally in a fight against the Sith.</p><p>Kefka Palazzo</p><p>
  <em>"I wonder what my boy will do next, stay on Naboo with his Angel? Go to Gaia? Gather troops to fight against the Sith? Or do it in a secret ways? Do not fool yourself, Kefka, you've seen him fight! He is a cunning and a strong Force User. Now with Magic, he is a very powerful prodigy. How come I didn't suspect earlier that he was my and Terra's son?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Am I feeling love? Something that I don't know, but Terra and Anakin do? Had I been blinded by the hate that I never saw what she was fighting for? Did she know that she carried Ani at the time of our last battle all those years ago? </em>
</p><p>The Jester snapped out from his thoughts as he realized that he was lost in his hate for nearly twenty years after his death. He then decided to travel on the different worlds and the first one was the mysterious desert world, where he saw a nineteen year old, who just witnessed the death of his mother and proceeded to massacre everyone in the camp. Men, women and even children fell that nights.</p><p>This intrigued Kefka and he decided to watch the young man and see what he was more capable of. The Mad Jester watched as the young warrior and his companion went to another world, battled strange humanoids in a factory and even battled ferocious creatures in the arena alongside the young man's teacher.</p><p>Then, the warriors with strange swords battled the robots with blasters and many had lost their lives to the battle, before they were rescued by unique troops. And not to mention a duel, where the young man had lost his arm.</p><p>After the war began, he was Knighted and became a General. He took on a pupil, that cheerful girl, who called him Skyguy for some reason. Maybe to tick him off? Or was that her nickname for him?</p><p>Kefka also learned during this time that the man's name was Anakin, a fitting name for a warrior, who wielded such extraordinary power called the Force. Kefka thought that it paled in comparison to Magic and some of the warriors were weak, while Anakin was strong.</p><p>Later in the war, Kefka began to muse, if Anakin had some ties to Terra, as he saw a bit of her in him. A warrior who fought for justice and being somewhat afraid inside. He also was lost often at the times.</p><p>It was literally few weeks ago, when he realized that Anakin was his and Terra's son, possibly created by this Force, which explained Anakin being very strong in the Force itself. He was also strong in Magic too, as he killed that old fool named Dooku with one Fire spell.</p><p>Now, Anakin was against the very Order that he was part of, as the Jedi Council were nothing but ungrateful bastards. Kefka wished that Anakin would go to their Chamber in the Temple and decimate them all to show his wrath, but Anakin had different ideas of showing his anger towards the Council.</p><p>It didn't matter. The Jedi Order was going to be divided soon on the whole situation and the Council would get the worst of it, while the heroes would prepare for their battle against the Sith...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the party character roster as of this chapter<br/>Anakin<br/>Obi-Wan<br/>Cal<br/>Ahsoka<br/>Rex<br/>Padme (She will be a healer)<br/>Terra<br/>Kefka (He will be OOC in this story)<br/>Cere<br/>Trilla</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>